djorigfandomcom-20200214-history
Morkren
Morkren the Devourer is a Great Wyrm Magma Dragon of enormous power living within a his namesake mountain and island. He is most notable for having stolen the Dwarven Axe of Kings, preventing a rightful heir for the kingdom of Dverchros and destroying the former dwarf capital of Dverstema. History Morkren's youth is mostly unknown, shrouded in mystery from the passage of time and his own purging of the few texts referencing him. What is known is that he was the sole survivor of his clutch, having murdered and eaten his own siblings before eventually arriving at his now home. Prior to the his invasion of Dverstema, he was silent, growing in secrecy. He built a tyranny for himself within the center of the super-volcano, unaffected by the inhospitable environment, discovering a natural forming portal into the Plane of Fire. Traveling past the border of the Prime-Material Plane, he gathered an army of fire and magma elementals that now act as his own personal military. Most notable among them, Magma Lord Magmorus, an elder elemental of incredible power. In 667 X.R., taking the eruption of his namesake volcano as a sign, Morkren led his army and conquered the former capital of Dverchros, Dverstema, killing the last True King Ythres, and stealing away the Dwarven Axe of Kings. The Devourer and his army ruled over the city and surrounding mountain ranges for nearly a half a century before a great Tri-race Alliance between the human kingdom Xotross, the regathered armies of Dverchros, and surprise aid from the Hobgoblin Warband. Though vastly outnumbered, Morkren and his forces were able to hold the forces of the alliance at bay until the arrival of the newly formed army of golems, crafted by Stonemender Dougiul Steelforged. With this new heat impervious army, the forces of the alliance were able to stem the unending tide of fire-based elementals and strike towards the heart of the beast. In a final act of defiance, the Devourer ordered Magmorus to flood the city with his servants, creating an inhabitable magma chamber, and then fled with his hoard, including the Dwarven Axe of Kings, to his original home. There he has simmered for the last two centuries, contemplating his revenge upon those who would dare defy his rule, patiently waiting for the decay of the kingdom of Dverchros as the dverfons bicker without a rightful King. Hoard Like any other Dragon, Morkren desires a large treasury to satiate his greedy heart. He has amassed a great wealth of dwarven gold and gems from his conquering of the lost capital, Dverstema, as well as numerous magical items, cultural artifacts, and ancient lore of the dwarven kingdom. Dwarven Axe of Kings Greatest amidst Morkren's treasures is the Dwarven Axe of Kings, stolen from the melted corpse of the last Dverfon True King Ythres the Devoured. He jealously hides the axe away from any who would seek to reclaim it, stashed beyond the sight of any scrying eyes. Several adventurers, armies, and would be heroes have all attempted to recover it; none have succeeded. Followers The majority of Morkren's followers are Fire and Lava elementals that have migrated from the Plane of Fire to the equally hospitable, at least for them, super-volcano that he makes his lair in. Greatest among his followers is the Lava Lord Magmorus who acts as his general for the elemental forces. The Fire Scaled tribes of Lizardfolk that live upon the Isle of Morkren deify Morkren as their god-king, paying tribute to him in the form of live sacrifice and precious metals. While Morkren cares little for the simple-minded scalykind, he humors them and protects them from would be invaders, seeing them more as his possessions than his subjects. Though very few in number, there is a small sect of dwarves that believe that due to his possession of the Dwarven Axe of Kings, he is the rightful ruler of Dverchros and all dwarves should subjugate to his will. This mad Order of the Cracked Scale is not welcome by the majority of dwarves and are hunted as dangerous lunatics. Though they have not been able to make any steps towards their king's return, they are none-the-less dangerous to any who do not share their beliefs. Category:Dragon Category:Great Wyrm Category:Chaotic Neutral Inhabitants Category:Isle of Morkran Inhabitants